initialdfandomcom-20200222-history
Initial D Arcade Stage 6 AA
Initial D: Arcade Stage 6 AA is a 2011 arcade racing game based on the Initial D series. It is the sixth game in the Initial D Arcade Stage series. Characters In alphabetical order: * Wataru Akiyama * Fake Project D * Bunta Fujiwara * Takumi Fujiwara * Takumi Fujiwara (Young) * Go Hojo * Rin Hojo * Kozo Hoshino * Ryuji Ikeda * Koichiro Iketani * Seiji Iwaki * Kyoko Iwase * Dr. Toshiya Joshima * Kenji * Kobayakawa * Kai Kogashiwa * Hideo Minagawa * Kenta Nakamura * Takeshi Nakazato * Daiki Ninomiya * Hiroya Okuyama * Satoshi Omiya * Smiley Sakai * Mako Sato (as part of Impact Blue) * Sayuki (as part of Impact Blue) * Shingo Shoji * Kyoichi Sudo * Tomoyuki Tachi * Keisuke Takahashi * Ryosuke Takahashi * Itsuki Takeuchi * Two Guys From Tokyo Cars Honda *Civic EG6 *Civic EK9 *Integra Type R DC2 *S2000 AP1 Mazda *Roadster NA6C *Roadster NB8C *RX-7 FC3S *RX-7 FD3S *RX-7 RS FD3S *RX-8 SE3P Mistubishi *Lancer Evolution III CE9A *Lancer Evolution IV CN9A *Lancer Evolution VII CT9A *Lancer Evolution IX CT9A *Lancer Evolution X CZ4A Nissan *180SX S13 *Fairlady Z Z33 *GT-R R35 (Ver.1.1 + C only) *Sileighty S13 *Silvia S13 *Silvia S14 *Silvia S15 *Skyline GT-R R32 *Skyline GT-R R34 Subaru *Impreza Coupe Ver.V GC8 *Impreza Sedan GDB-F Suzuki *Cappuccino EA11R Toyota *Altezza SXE10 *Corolla Levin AE85 *Corolla Levin AE86 *FT-86 G Sports Concept (Ver.1.1 + A only) *MR2 SW20 *MR-S ZZW30 *Prius ZVW30 (Ver.1.2 + E only) *Supra JZA80 *Sprinter Trueno AE86 Courses *Akina Lake (Easy) *Myogi (Normal) *Akagi (Hard) *Akina (Hard) *Irohazaka (Hard) *Happogahara (Expert) *Tsukuba (Expert) *Nagao (Expert) Soundtrack Opening *The Double Ace - M.o.v.e Akina Lake *Don't Turn It Off - Go 2 Usui *You Are My Wonder - Queen 26 Myogi *Rock Beatin' Wild - Fastway Akagi *Burn Into The Beat - Nick Mansell Akina *Queen Of Mean - The Snake Irohazaka *Hurricane Man - Gold-Rake Happogahara *Set Me Free - Cherry Tsukuba *The Lovebite - Dusty Nagao *King Of Eurobeat - Jordan Tsubaki Line *Euronight - Eurogroove *Mad Desire - Stephy Martini (Project D only) Sadamine *Once Upon A Time - Pamsy Shinigami - Akina (Snow) *Forever Sad - Hely Other *Burn Inside - Takenobu & Kunoichi *Super Rider - Mark Astley Ending *Bird - M.o.v.e Updates Ver.1.1 Release: April 11, 2011 There was a bug that the character's face did not appear, and this was fixed. Ver.1.1 + A Release: May 6, 2011 Added cars: *FT-86 G Sports Concept Ver.1.1 + B Release: June 20, 2011 Added courses: *Akina (Snow) This can be selected without conditions. Ver.1.1 + C Release: August 10, 2011 Added cars: *GT-R (R35) Ver.1.2 + C Release: October 14, 2011 Adjustment of boost, addition of character parts were performed. Ver.1.2 + D Release: December 15, 2011 Added courses: *Sadamine Added music: *Once Upon A Time - Pamsy Ver.1.2 + E Release: August 9, 2012 Added cars: *Prius ZVW30Category:Initial D Arcade Stage Navigation Category:Games